A christmas wish
by Falcon 101
Summary: Olivia Benson the most passionate dedicated detective in the special victims unit meets two children one night on the streets of New York that will change her life and Elliot's life forever. I own nothing related to the SVU universe all the main characters of the story are younger versions of themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The cold wind howled outside the window as the snow began to fall in a blurry rain of white. It blanketed the windows, rattled the roof and brought the inside of the svu unit to a uncomfortable room temperature but it did little to break the concentration of one of the few staff personal of the office that had not gone home for the night. Olivia Benson workaholic detective of the svu unit mid thirties, valuable asset to the special victims unit was checking and rechecking her files, sorting through all the information she had on her latest case, trying to find any cracks that she might have missed. The door to the office opened but Olivia paid little attention to the presence of her partner Elliot Stabler walking to her desk and pushing a paper bag into her sight.

Olivia pushed the bag to the side as she continued to flick through her notes and grumbled as she saw the bag being placed back on her paperwork, "Elliot" Olivia wearily muttered.

Elliot bent over and stared at the mountain of sheets the littered his colleague's desk, "Olivia it's late you finished your shift an hour ago."

"No I haven't finished yet."

"Olivia" Elliot said softly, "remember when I said to you the other day that I know you better than you know yourself."

"You don't miss a thing" Olivia said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Do I need to remind you about the importance of self-care."

Olivia gave a light chuckle she was probably the only person she knew that didn't care to much about rest, "do I need to remind you about my policy on rest and vacations."

"Yeah" Elliot said as he crossed his arms and pretended to think hard, "I think you told me one day on patrol, you can rest when your asleep and you can have a vacation when you retire."

"Exactly, now please Elliot I need to concentrate."

"Did you find any new information on the case."

Olivia shook her head she had made ridiculously little progress from the amount of time she had put into her latest case, "nothing that will get that scum put away, I see shit like this every day and I still don't understand how monsters like this get custody of children they have no family relationship with."

"The new system for checking criminal records of foster parents is strong but it's not perfect. Once in a while a man like this slips through."

"Well once I track him down" Olivia whispered as she glared at the documents, "I can assure you there will be no slipping through for this son of a bitch."

"Liv" Elliot said as he put his hand on Olivia's shoulder, "come on eat the donut and get some rest otherwise you'll have no energy for this in the morning."

Olivia was about to protest but her eyes were begging her to rest and she found herself giving in, "your right" Olivia popped the donut in her mouth and putting her notes into assigned folders she stood up to put on her coat, "thank you Elliot."

Elliot gave his partner a smirk, "that's what i'm here for."

"Will you be alright staying here?"

"I've got our leader in the boss he makes me feel safe."

Olivia smiled and giving Elliot a quick hug she picked up her coat, "see you tomorrow" she whispered and left leaving Elliot to smile after her the same way he always did.

Olivia walked down the streets near her workplace as she headed for home. She felt the snow crunching under her boots and her head was telling her the smart thing to do was to find a taxi and save herself the trip but Olivia enjoyed the cold air blowing her face it made her feel alive until she saw something that made her blink heavily in the dark. The lights were dim but with her eyes squinting she could make out a small girl wearing a frayed jumper standing on the side of the road with a small bag in her little hand shivering. Olivia quickly crossed the road and walked closely to the child until she bent down in front of the little girl, "what's your name sweetheart."

The girl looked straight at Olivia eager brown eyes locking into Olivia's eyes, "cookie, buy" she whispered.

Olivia looked at the bag and saw several homemade cookies, "are you selling these cookies."

The girl nodded and pushed the bag closer to Olivia, "please buy cookies." Olivia smiled warmly before she took off her coat and draped it around the girl's shoulders, the girl looked at Olivia with wide eyes, "that's much warmer isn't it" Olivia whispered.

"Are you an angel?" the child whispered.

"No dear i'm Olivia."

"Your a... a biv e a?"

Olivia smiled she knew from experience it was best not to look horrified when working with children she hid her disgust on the inside when she noticed the girl only had a pair of worn socks covering her feet, "no dear Olivia is my name, you can just call me Livy if you like, what's your name?"

"Alisha" the girl whispered.

"Alisha, its nice to meet you are you here by yourself?"

"Noah" Alisha said as she pointed her little finger to her left, "he's over there."

Olivia looked and saw a boy that looked a little older than Alisha wearing trousers and a shirt holding a bag of his own. Olivia could feel alarm bells ringing inside her head, "okay why don't we talk to Noah."

"Okay."

"Where are your shoes?"

"What shoes" Alisha said.

Olivia gently picked the child up in her arms, "are your feet cold?"

"Cold" Alisha nodded as she snuggled into Olivia's arms, "your warm."

Olivia smiled softly as she felt the harsh wind blowing in her hair, "okay we're just going to get Noah and then we're going inside." Olivia walked down the street the boy heard the crunch of Olivia's boots and seeing a woman holding Alisha he ran and grabbed Olivia's arm, "let Alisha go."

Olivia held on to Alisha tightly as Noah tried to pull Alisha off her, "Noah its alright."

"Let her go."

"Its okay Noah" Alisha said, "she's an angel."

"Don't talk to strangers" the boy looked at Olivia with scared eyes and Olivia seeing how pale the boy's skin was put Alisha down on to the snow and took off her scarf, "Noah your freezing to" Olivia wrapped the scarf around Noah's neck, "not cold" the boy said defiantly.

"Noah your turning blue, your freezing cold put the scarf on and both of you need to come with me."

Noah took Alisha's hand, "Alisha we need to go home."

Olivia could see the fear showing on the small girl's face and her heart softened, "no we can't go home" the child whispered.

"Why can't you go home sweetheart?" Olivia whispered.

"Mr M will get angry" Noah said, "don't worry Alisha i'll tell him we sold all the cookies."

"Noah you don't have to do that you can come with me now and I promise no one is going to hurt you."

Noah looked uneasy, Alisha took Olivia's hand, "she's nice Noah."

"Noah" Olivia said as warmly as she could trying to get the boy to trust her, "I promise I won't hurt you, we should go now before it gets any colder.."

"But" the boy whispered.

"Can we go with Livy Noah" Alisa said with an excited smile, "please."

Noah stared at Olivia with wary eyes and nodded. Olivia smiled and picking Alisha up who happily snuggled back into Olivia's embrace she offered a hand to Noah he just stared at her and Olivia slowly dropped her hand. Olivia led the two children to the nearest late night diner and guided them to the table closest to a roaring fireplace. Alisha snuggled closely under Olivia's arm with a wide smile showing on her face while Noah sat on the other side of the table watching Olivia carefully. A waitress came to the table and stared at the children with a look of shock on her face, "can we please order a plate of buns" Olivia quickly said.

"Sure I mean of course" the young woman said before she quickly walked away and came back a few minutes later with a plate of fresh buns. Olivia watched the children staring at the buns with hunger, "I got these buns for you two you know."

Alisha quickly took a bun and stuffed it inside her mouth. Olivia gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "eat it slowly Alisha or you'll choke."

Alisha continued to eat while Olivia turned to Noah and saw him staring straight ahead. "Okay" Olivia said, "so since we don't know each other very well why don't you two tell me why you were outside tonight selling cookies on the street."

"Can Alisha finish eating" Noah said.

"Don't you want to eat something Noah?"

"Not hungry" the boy muttered.

"Noah you look hungry come on eat."

"Alisha is hungry."

Olivia looked at the girl stuffing her face,"i'll get another plate of buns if I have to Noah, please eat something."

Noah shook his head and Olivia took a bun into her hand before she waved it slowly in front of Noah's face, "look i'm yummy and chewy and I want you to eat me." Noah showed a tiny smile and took the bun, "thank you."

"How old are you mate?"

"Eight" the boy said as he took a bite from the bun, "Alisha is five."

"Eight is a big age" Olivia whispered, Alisha burped and looking scared she instantly covered her mouth with her two small hands, "sorry sorry."

"Its okay honey" Olivia whispered.

Alisha started to cry and Olivia feeling alarmed turned to look at her, "what's wrong?"

"Please don't" Alisha whispered.

Olivia saw how distressed the girl looked she gently put an arm around the girl and looked at Noah for an explanation, "Noah what's wrong?"

"Don't hurt Alisha" the boy said.

"I promised you I wasn't going to hurt you or Alisha."

"What will you do?" Noah whispered.

"I want to find out more about you and then i'm going to take you to the police station."

"Police station" Noah whispered.

"Your a police officer" Alisha whispered.

"I'm a detective, do you know what a police officer does?"

The children looked mortified, Olivia tried to rub the little girl's shoulder trying in vain to calm her down and Alisha pulled away from Olivia and away from the table, "they" Alisha whispered.

Noah jumped off the table and hugged Alisha, "Alisha shhhh."

"What is it?" Olivia whispered as she stood up.

"What will you do to us?" Noah whispered.

Olivia bent down in front of the children, "I want to take you somewhere where you can spend the night."

"No you won't" Alisha whispered as tears starting to fall down the girl's cheeks.

"Alisha are you scared of me because i'm a police officer?"

"Police are bad" Alisha croaked.

"Why do you think police are bad Alisha?"

"They eat kids."

Olivia smiled gently, "sweetheart we don't eat kids."

"Yes they do" Noah said as he protectively hugged Alisha, "they lock them away and cook them for dinner."

"Noah we don't do any of those things."

"They hurt people" Alisha whispered, "and they pretend to look nice."

"They're not nice" Noah said, Noah and Alisha started to back away with Olivia slowly moving forward smiling hoping that the children wouldn't run away. "Noah Alisha listen to me, I don't know why you think these things but I promise you I won't do anything to hurt you, I haven't done anything to hurt you yet have I?"

"No" Noah said, "but..."

"And that won't change" Olivia said with a caring smile, "I don't hurt kids I help them."

"You really promise" Alisha whispered.

"I cross my heart" Olivia said crossing her heart with her finger, "and hope to die."

"Okay" Alisha whispered.

"Okay" Noah said softly.

"Okay" Olivia whispered, "now i'm going to pay for our food and then we'll go, will you wait here for me?"

The children nodded and Olivia standing up to her full height turned her back and started to walk to the counter as Noah whispered something in Alisha's ear. Olivia turned around and saw the boy looking up at her, "miss Livy?"

"Yes Noah."

"Can I go to the toilet?"

"Sure you can its right there, i'll wait here for you with Alisha."

"You won't hurt Alisha?"

"I won't hurt Alisha, is she your little sister?"

"She's my friend."

"Well you seem like a very good friend to Alisha" Noah blinked at Olivia and walked into the bathroom while Olivia walked to the table. Alisha took Olivia's hand and Olivia relaxed feeling that the little girl was starting to trust her again, "once we go to the police station the first thing i'm going to do is give you a pair of shoes so your feet won't get cold and sore."

"Livy" the little girl whispered.

"Yes dear?"

"Sorry" the girl said as she looked at the wooden floor.

"Sorry for ahhh" Olivia cried in pain as the girl bit her hand a second later Olivia felt herself being pushed off her feet by a eight year old boy into the seat at the table. Olivia groaned and she quickly looked up at a door opening she rose to her feet and ignoring the pain in her body she quickly ran out the door into the night. Olivia looked widely around and saw two small shadows running in the distance. Olivia sprinted after them pushing past people, panting in the snow she saw the shadows running into an alleyway and she turned a corner to find a fence and several bins she heard the bins moving and she slowly walked towards them. "Its alright" she whispered, "its alright now" she looked behind the bin and saw a pair of black cats blinking back at her. Olivia sighed and stood up in the snow breathing in cold air and wondering where the children could have gone.

_Later that night_

Elliot ran his hands through his face as he walked to the front door of his apartment in his jeans and singlet he opened it a crack and saw Olivia's face on the other side, "hey Livy you okay?"

"Elliot I need to talk to you."

"Liv" Elliot said wearily, "its nearly midnight."

"Elliot" Olivia said with pleading eyes, "please its important."

Elliot nodded and released the catch on the door to let Olivia into his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later Elliot stared straight ahead as he drove while Olivia kept her head on a swivel looking through the car windows, "so we're looking for two children?"

"A eight year old boy and a five year old girl, the boy has dark hair and green eyes, the girl has light brown hair and brown eyes both of them are wearing inadequate clothing for this weather and they're carrying small plastic bags.

"And you don't know if they have a home, maybe someone else is looking for them now."

"They do have a home" Olivia whispered, "and that's why i'm worried they said someone named mr M was waiting for them, that's all I know."

"It doesn't ad up" Elliot said as he tapped his fingers on the dashboard, "what would they be doing selling cookies on the street in this weather."

"That's another reason why i'm worried" Olivia tried to think hard about this puzzle she had seen some horrific cases but small children standing on the street in the cold was something she hadn't witnessed before, "Elliot did you think someone sent them out there."

"Who would do something like that?"

"Mr M whoever he is."

"Is Mr M our only suspect?"

"I suspect he's told the children to stay away from police officers, in my mind it is clear as a bell that he did not want the police to be aware of or become involved in his life."

"It seems so" Elliot said as he sighed, "we've gone around this area where you last saw the children twice, and we've seen nothing."

"Pull over" Olivia said, "we'll get out and search."

"Liv" Elliot said as he parked his car on the curb, "we've got a slim chance of finding the children tonight."

Olivia dug into the pockets of her coat searching for her small flashlight, "if they've droped something we may be able to identify it."

"Liv" Elliot started, Olivia didn't hear him she had already exited the car.

Elliot watched her shining her light around her and he opened the door, "Liv its been hours since you saw the children last, the snow would have covered any tracks by now."

Olivia turned around with a fierce determination flashing in her eyes, "Elliot help me or drive home."

"Liv i'm only saying."

"I shouldn't have wasted my time coming to you."

Elliot sighed as he got out a torch from the boot of his car, "you haven't wasted your time."

Olivia nodded feeling guilty she had snapped at Elliot he had always been there for her and he didn't deserve to be talked to like that, "sorry i'm just so worried."

"No i'm the one who should be sorry" Elliot said with a empathic expression on his face, "I know how hard it is for you to see children in this kind of trouble."

"Yeah" Olivia said simply.

Elliot buttoned his coat and turned on his torch ready to begin a night of hunting, "now lets search."


	2. Chapter 2

Don stared straight ahead in his usual professional way as Olivia and Elliot finished their story he put out a cigarette and stared straight ahead calculating his thoughts, "so to summarise there are two children out there in our district, we don't know if they're alive or not."

Olivia nodded as she closed her eyes as the feelings of worry she had since last night grew within her, she dealt with situations like this more often the most people and it never got any easier. The thought that Noah and Alisha may have been outside all of last night and died from the cold was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"And" Don continued, "if they are found it is suspected they have been victims of psychical abuse, neglect and possible sexual abuse."

Olivia could sense the tone in Don's voice and she leaned forward in her chair, "I know it sounds like this case is something we should hand over to a different department, but there is something about this case that just sounds familiar to me. I have this feeling that this case is something that our unit should become directly involved with."

"Are you saying it could be linked with another case of yours Olivia."

Olivia nodded as she carefully thought about her argument, "there has been a foster carer, a man on my caseload that has been suspected of sexually abusing the children who were placed into his care who have been afraid of talking to the police, and I think that..."

"Olivia" Don interrupted, "that's a hunch."

"It could be connected."

Don shook his head, "i'm sorry Olivia you haven't got enough."

Olivia nodded she was smarter than this she knew the chances of these cases being related were one in a hundred.

Don was distracted for a second by the weather suddenly shifting before he said, "I suggest we notify the other departments and put out a missing persons report for each of these two children."

Elliot saw the pain on Olivia's face and he quickly covered her hand with his own. Olivia without a second thought held on to Elliot's hand tightly, "if they are found" Elliot said, "then what will happen."

"Once these children are found" Don stated, "I will request that the children be brought here since we're the ones who discovered this in the first place it would be a good move for us to attempt to develop some level of trust with them before we ask them some questions."

"I can do that" Olivia said.

"Me to" Elliot added.

"Very well now i'm sure both of you have a great deal of work to do."

An hour went by and Elliot came to Olivia's desk, "so about our session in court this afternoon I want to check that everything I am presenting is" Elliot saw Olivia staring ahead with fog filled eyes and he nodded in an empathic manner, "your still preoccupied."

"Elliot I can't stop worrying" Olivia whispered as she locked her fingers together, "they could be anywhere... I shouldn't even be here."

"Okay" Elliot put his hands on Olivia's desk, "is all the information for this afternoon's court session in this folder?"

Olivia quickly opened the folder and skimmed through each document until she was satisfied, "yes it is"

"Alright i'll tell Don your feeling unwell and need to go home, while i'm doing that you go out and continue searching for these children."

Olivia felt a strong resolve burning inside her as she stood up and grabbed her belongings, "Elliot thank you but its better if I tell him."

"He's in a meeting Liv, your track record is perfect this won't hurt your reputation."

"Okay" Olivia said with a quick smile, "thank you."

"Find them" Elliot said, "and i'll join you as soon as I can."

"What would I do without you?"

"I hope you never have to find out" Elliot said as he walked towards Don's office.

"Me neither" Olivia whispered as she picked up her coat and disappeared on to the street. Olivia walked to where she last saw the children and decided to give the place one more sweep, she looked at the ground checking for any sign of the children _no bags_ Olivia thought to herself,_ no cookie crumbs and no signs of_ _clothing or footprints. _Then Olivia remembered something that gave her a small glimmer of hope she had given Alisha one of her coats last night to wear it might have just been big enough to cover the two of them, "unless its been stolen" Olivia's whispered, her eyes lit up as she pulled out her phone and called 911, "yes I need the police my coat has been stolen."

Olivia searched for hours until it was finally dark. Olivia didn't want to stop she wanted to keep searching, but inside she knew that it was no use she didn't have a torch, she was to fatigued to concentrate and there had been no calls back about her missing coat. Her imagined plan of the New York police department either finding her coat which would give Olivia some clue as to where the children had gone or telling her if the coat had been stolen from the children by someone else had failed. Her plan of confronting a person who may have stolen the coat from the children and demanding to know where he/she had seen the children had failed to, in the end she had accomplished nothing. Elliot had not called her to say he could assist and Olivia didn't feel like ringing him up to ask him. Elliot had helped her last night with trying to track the children down, he did to much for her already.

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and looked out the window showing the night sky illuminated by the lights of New York and the glow of stars as she hung up her work attire in her closet and changed into casual comfortable clothes, "I hope Alisha and Noah are okay wherever they are" she whispered. She looked at the snow on the pavement and gasped as she saw two children who had been on her mind all day huddling together near a lamppost wrapped in Olivia's coat. Olivia put on shoes before she quickly ran down the stairs and opened the front door of the apartment complex to the outside. She slowly walked towards the two children until she saw Noah turning around and gasping as he saw the same detective from last night coming towards them, "Noah" Olivia said with a kind smile, "Alisha."

Alisa turned around with Noah and stared at the woman who had been so nice to them last night, the woman the little girl was afraid of because Olivia was a detective, "Livy."

Olivia walked over, "hey you two."

Noah stood up and held out his arms in front of Alisha, "don't come any closer."

"Alright" Olivia said as she bent down to Noah's height, "I won't come any closer."

"You won't?" Noah whispered.

"Instead of me coming closer to you, why don't you two come closer to me."

"It's a trick" Noah said as he held Alisha's hand.

"If you come closer towards me, i'll give you some food."

"Food" Alisha said with a eager look on her face.

"You see that light" Olivia said as she pointed her finger at the window from her apartment, "that's where my home is why don't you come with me and i'll get you something to eat."

"No" Noah said as he shook his head.

"Noah" Olivia said in a firm voice, "I know you're starving, its raining you two need to come with me."

"What will you do?" Alisha whispered.

"I'll give both of you some food, and a place to sleep that isn't cold, a nice bed."

"No" Noah whispered.

"Noah" Olivia said with a warm smile, "please let me help you."

Alisha looked at Olivia and sniffed, "you won't hurt Alisha."

"I won't hurt Alisha or you."

Alisha looked at Olivia with big shiny eyes and ran into her arms. Olivia gently picked the girl up, "I want to go with you" the girl whispered.

"Okay dear" Olivia looked at Noah with a warm smile who slowly walked towards them.

Olivia carried Alisha upstairs while Noah slowly followed keeping his eyes fixed on Olivia. Olivia opened the door and put Alisha down as she and Noah looked around them, "I know it isn't much" Olivia said.

"Its magical" Alisha whispered, she looked like she had step foot into Disneyland.

Olivia sniggered, Elliot had always told her that her apartment was to empty and looked to much like her office, "i've never been told my apartment was magical."

"Its clean" Noah said as Alisha nodded, "and its warm... its nice."

"I see" Olivia said, "well have a look around." Olivia watched the children disappear into the bathroom before she went to the kitchen racking her brain, trying to think of a hot suitable meal for the children. She put hot water into a saucepan and looked at the cupboard, "I knew I should have gone shopping" she muttered to herself as she took out a packet of pasta, "I hope the kids will like this." Olivia poured it into the saucepan and heard a small gasp she turned around and saw Noah looking at the pot and protectively hugging Alisha, "Noah what's the matter."

"Don't cook Alisha."

Olivia sighed as she put down the empty packet, "Noah listen to me I am not going to eat you or Alisha and that pot with boiling water on the stove is pasta I am cooking for you two."

"You will eat us" Alisha whispered as she ran to Olivia and pulled at her trousers, "don't eat Noah he doesn't taste like chocolate I do cook me for dinner."

"I don't eat kids" Olivia whispered as she ran her hand through Alisha's dirty brown hair, "because kids taste like sweaty socks."

Alisha looked at Olivia and smiled slowly, "no we don't."

"Yes" Olivia said with a smirk, "kids taste like sweaty socks and stinky feet."

Noah started to smile to, "no kids are tender and chewy with barbeque sauce."

"Well" Olivia picked Alisha up and smelled her the girl giggled, "yep anything that smells like socks will taste like socks."

Noah chuckled, "Alisha doesn't stink that much."

"Noah you both stink and you both need a bath."

"Bath?" Noah said he looked at Alisha she was smiling from ear to ear as she played with Olivia's hair.

"How about I give Alisha a bath and you can watch television then you can take a bath."

"Um" Noah whispered.

Olivia rubbed her nose with Alisha's nose, the girl giggled in response, "Alisha will be just fine, i'll keep the door open in case you want to come in."

The little boy nodded, "okay."

"Alright" Olivia carried Alisha into the bathroom and ran the bath, she looked at the little girl hopping up and down, "you look very excited."

"I like baths they're fun."

"Well" Olivia helped Alisha remove her shirt and gasped as she saw dark purple green bruises on the girl's torso, "Livy" Alisha whispered.

"Honey" Olivia gently touched one of the marks, "how did you get these."

"The bad kids person" Alisha said softly.

"Bad kids person."

Alisha looked at the tiles,"when I don't do as i'm told the bad kids person comes."

"I see" Olivia whispered as she tried to smile at the child she gently put her hand on the girl's cheek, "do you think i'm going to do the same thing to you."

The girl nodded slowly, "if i'm bad."

"Alisha I am not going to hurt you or Noah no matter what you do."

Alisha took Olivia's hand and her eyes filled with tears, "Alisha I am not going to hurt you."

"Liv" Alisha said softly.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Alisha looked at the red marks on Olivia's knuckles, "I bit you."

"Its okay, your teeth aren't that sharp."

"You won't punish?"

"No dear i'm not the bad kids person and even if I was I wouldn't hurt a wonderful little girl like you now let's get you in the tub." Olivia removed the rest of Alisha's worn thin clothes before she lifted the girl into the bath and began to softly wash her arms. Olivia rubbed the dirty marks off Alisha's cheeks and could see the difference she was making, Alisha was looking like a whole new child.

"Okay i'm going to put some shampoo in your hair."

Alisha flinched as Olivia poured the shampoo in her hand, "shampoo is bad stuff."

"It stings if it gets in your eyes so close your eyes tightly." Alisha scrunched up her face as Olivia gently rubbed the shampoo in the child's hair before she washed it out with a small cup, "there all clean."

Alisha reached out her soap covered arms and touched Olivia's face with her hands, "are you really not an angel?"

Olivia smiled warmly, "i'm a detective."

"Are all detectives as nice as you?"

"Well maybe not as nice as me but all detectives I have met are nice."

"Mr M said they weren't."

"Can you tell me who Mr M is?"

"He's" Alisha whispered, "um"

"He looked after us and other kids." Olivia turned around and looked at Noah standing in the doorway looking as pale as a slab of rock.

"What did he do" Olivia whispered.

"Gave us food and told us to do things" Noah replied.

"Noah how did Alisha get these bruises?"

"The man with the belt" Noah said, "it was my fault."

"Noah" Olivia said softly as she walked towards Noah and bent down to his level, "it is not your fault you didn't want Alisha to get hurt."

"I did the wrong thing" Noah muttered, "and the man with the belt punished us both."

Olivia felt hot anger boiling inside her, she made a silent vow to herself that whoever these men were she was either going to see them imprisoned or strangle them with her bare hands, "Alisha Noah can you tell me where these men are?"

Alisha let out a gasp of fear and Olivia quickly dashed back to the little girl, "no more talking about bad men please no more talking."

"Okay" Olivia whispered as she gently rubbed Alisha's head with her hand waiting for her to calm down, "okay" she said again as she picked Alisha up from the tub and wrapped her in a towel before she turned to Noah, "alright Noah do you want to have a bath here without me."

"Yes" Noah said, "I mean yes please."

"Alright" Olivia said she gently reached out a hand Noah flinched at first until he felt how gentile Olivia's hand was on his shoulder and he slowly relaxed, "call me if you need anything."

"Wait" Noah said.

"Yes."

"Are you the witch from hansel and gretal?

"No I" Olivia stammered before she saw the grin on Noah's face and she smiled, "i'm not the witch from hansel and gretal and the wtich wanted to make the kids fat before eating them not clean them in a bath before eating them... smartypants." Alisha giggled with Noah as Olivia chuckled, "i'll have pasta ready for you when you come out Noah."

Half an hour went by Olivia had dressed Alisha in one of her oversized tea shirts Noah had insisted on wearing the same filthy clothes that he had worn before and Olivia had not been able to persuade him to dress in her clothes even the least girly clothes Olivia could find Noah refused to put on. Like the previous night Olivia had constantly reminded the children to slow down while they were eating their pasta she was relieved that the children liked it considering Olivia was a terrible cook who usually burnt whatever food she made. Olivia had turned on the television and after switching to a children's movie channel which Olivia liked to watch sometimes Alisha had jumped on to the coach with Olivia and snuggled up to her side while Noah sat on the carpet by Olivia's feet. Olivia looked at Noah sitting on the carpet staring blankly at the television screen, "I bet the couch is more comfortable why don't you sit with me and Alisha."

Noah looked at Olivia with wide eyes, "no thank you misses Livy."

"That's the first time anyone has ever called me that."

"Oh" Noah muttered, "sorry."

"Just call me Liv dear."

"Okay" Noah said.

"You sure you don't want to sit next to me."

Noah stood up and looked at Livy closely, "there is nothing in my pockets nothing that can hurt you."

Noah slowly sat on Liv's other side and crossed his arms protectively. Olivia stared sadly at the little boy she could sense there was a great deal of pain inside Noah, "Noah can I talk to you about mr M?"

Noah shook his head, "please don't."

"Okay but Noah sooner or later we will need to talk about it."

"Not now" Noah said.

"Okay not now we can just relax and watch the television." Olivia looked at Alisha falling asleep in her arms, "I think I better put Alisha to bed."

Noah stood up to and watched Olivia carrying Alisha to her bedroom and putting her down, "this is where you will sleep tonight when you get tired."

Noah pulled the blankets up to cover Alisha, "goodnight Alisha."

Olivia watched the interaction with warm feelings, "you are really good with Alisha."

Noah looked up at Olivia, "I promised Mrs Harris I would look after Alisha."

"Where is Mrs Harris know?"

"At the orphanage."

"The orphanage?"

"Mrs Harris asked the older kids to look after the small kids and Mrs Harris asked me to look after Alisha and teach her things and protect her because she didn't have any friends."

Olivia bent down to Noah's height and gently put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Noah your only eight years old don't you have anyone protecting you and looking after you."

Noah brushed Olivia's hand away and glared at her, "I don't need anyone to protect me."

"Everyone does sweetheart."

"What do you know" Noah yelled before he ran out of the bedroom, Olivia sighed before she felt a small hand on her leg and she looked at Alisha, "don't be mad Liv Noah is the nicest boy in the world."

"I know he is dear."

"Livy."

"Yes sweetheart."

"I'm glad you found us" the girl whispered as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Goodnight" Olivia whispered before she closed the bedroom door and went out into the living room she looked around for Noah and found that the bathroom door was locked, Olivia knocked on the door, "Noah when you want to go to bed just go into my bedroom okay." Olivia didn't get an answer and feeling very tired herself she went back to her couch and after setting up the bed and putting a blanket down before she heard a sniff and turned around to find Noah crying, "honey" Olivia whispered as she walked over and gave the little boy a hug, "its alright its okay."

"I'm sorry" Noah said.

"You've done nothing to be sorry for sweetheart" Olivia held Noah for a long time waiting for Noah to settle down before she finally pulled back and smiled at the child.

"Thank you for helping Alisha and me" Noah said.

"I promise you Noah everything is just going to be just fine, i'll make sure it is."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was in a deep sleep recovering from nearly two days of constant work, stress and searching for missing children when she felt something crawling on her and she wearily opened her eyes a crack to see a little girl smiling down on her. Olivia reached out a hand and brushed the hair off the girl's forehead, "hey kiddo."

"Good morning Livy" Alisha said.

"Good morning are you hungry?"

The girl nodded and Olivia smiled gently, "okay give me five minutes and i'll get up and make us breakfast."

Alisha nodded before she snuggled on top of Olivia hugging her side. Olivia smiled as she rubbed the girl's back with her left hand before she closed her eyes only to open them again a moment later when she felt Alisha crawling down her legs and small hands fiddling with her toes, "Alisha" Olivia said with a light chuckle, "can you stop playing with my feet."

"Why are your feet not painted?" Alisha said.

"I don't wear nail polish honey" Olivia said she wasn't a fan of fashion she thought it was to silly for her taste, "I don't like it."

"Your feet are sore" Alisha said as she examined the bruised marks on Olivia's body.

"That's from running around all the time, my feet get very sore that's why there are bruises."

"Oh" the girl whispered. Olivia lifted her legs and carried a giggling Alisha up in to the air. Olivia smiled to before she reached forward and lifted Alisha off her legs, "Alisha can you let me sleep."

Alisha wandered away from the couch and Olivia rolled over and closed her eyes only to start laughing a minute later when she felt small fingers tickling the soles of her feet, she opened her eyes at Alisha giggling and with a smile she got up from the couch as Alisha screamed with delight and ran through the house. Olivia followed the girl into the bathroom and looking around her smiled as Alisha darted from the shower and Olivia caught her picking her up and carrying the giggling child to the couch, "you want to tickle me?" Alisha nodded as she giggled, "well then i'll tickle you" Olivia said with a smile as she started to tickle the little girl's belly with her hands, Alisha wriggled wildly and laughed loudly as Olivia continued the tickling, "Noah... Noah."

Olivia immediately stopped tickling Alisha as she saw Noah staring at them then she gasped as Noah pounced on her with a grin, "you want to be tickled to" Olivia said as one hand tickled the boy's side Noah laughed and Olivia laughed to as Alisha and Noah fought back. Olivia snorted as the kids quickly overpowered her, Noah tickled Olivia under the arms while Alisha tickled Olivia's ribs. Olivia laughed widely as she tried to stop the tiny fingers of torture until she raised her arms, "okay okay I give up I give up" Alisha and Noah stopped the tickling and smiled, "is two against one really fair?"

"Two kids vs one grownup" Noah said, "its fair."

"I guess" Olivia said with a sly smile, "hmm look at that."

"Look at what" Alisha said as she and Noah turned around and Olivia's hands went back to the kid's ribs. Alisha and Noah laughed loudly, "look at me tickling your tummies."

"Livy" Alisha gasped.

"Yes dear" Olivia asked as she held Noah and Alisha in place with her arms as Noah and Alisha waved their hands around, "detectives don't eat kids."

"That's right honey detectives don't eat kids, detectives like to tickle children's bellies." Alisha laughed with Noah as Olivia went back to tickling them until she let up she looked at Olivia and Noah giggling and gasping, "so what do you two want for breakfast."

"We're having breakfast to?" Noah said with surprised eyes.

"Of course you are."

"I thought it was only dinner" Alisha whispered.

"Well you stayed the night at Liv's hotel and breakfast is always included in Liv's hotel."

"And what about guests who show up at breakfast time" a familiar voice said.

Olivia looked at the doorway and saw Elliot coming into her house with an uncomfortable smile, "I see you found the kids."

"Its a big bald guy" Alisha said with wide eyes. Olivia frowned, "Alisha that's not nice this is Elliot and he's my friend he doesn't like being called big bald guy, can you say sorry to him."

"Sorry" Alisha whispered with apologetic eyes, "hello mr big bald... um big guy with no hair, I mean mr big."

"You must be Alisha" Elliot said with an amused grin, "and you must be Noah."

Noah just stared at him before he got up from the couch and walked closer to him, "its you" he said softly.

Elliot just smiled at the child not knowing what the boy meant, "well i've come to give you a lift to the station although i'm guessing you want breakfast first."

"That's right" Olivia said, "alright kids what would you like for breakfast."

"Whatever is easiest to make" Noah said.

"Okay" Olivia said as she got up with Alisha clinging to her neck, "i've got some cereal its not like I can cook breakfast anyway."

"I can cook some pancakes." Olivia turned to Elliot with a grateful expression, "that would be nice... ah wait Elliot I don't have the ingredients."

"I brought them in my bag."

"Well then I won't stop you" Olivia said with a grateful smile, "i'll get Alisha dressed and be back in five."

Elliot went to work making pancakes while Olivia carried Alisha into her bedroom, "okay Alisha I don't have any other clothes your size so your going to need to put your old clothes back on."

"Okay Livy" Alisha said softly as she picked up her worn tea shirt from the bed. Olivia looked at Noah staring at Elliot from the doorway with wonder and bent down to his level before putting a gentile hand on the boy's back, "what is it Noah?"

Noah turned around, "it's the hero."

"The hero?"

"He was in the movie" Noah whispered, "he wore a green coat and he protected people from bad guys."

"Did he look like Elliot?"

"He protected people from the villain called mr glass."

Olivia smiled realising what movie the boy was talking about, "dear that person's name was Bruce Willis and that movie was unbreakable."

"It's not him?"

"Elliot protects people from bad guys but he doesn't have superpowers."

"Oh" Noah said looking disappointed, "he only looks like him."

"You know he kind of does" Olivia said as she looked at Elliot's bald head in the sunlight and thought about all the times Elliot had risked his own safety to help a victim, "he does protect people like a hero."

Elliot finished the pancakes and putting four plates down saw Olivia coming out with the children holding her hands, "I would say something like bon appetit but-"

"You can't say it right but its the thought that counts" Olivia finished, "okay kids eat up."

"These are yummy" Alisha said as she took a bit bite out of a pancake, "Elliot makes good pancakes."

"Your welcome" Elliot said.

"You have lovely manners Alisha" Olivia added, "just don't talk with your mouth full otherwise you'll choke on the pancakes."

Noah just stared at Elliot as he slowly ate the pancakes on his plate, Elliot tried not to stare back not knowing if the boy was afraid of him or if it was something else.

When the children had finish their breakfast Olivia put on her coat before she gave Elliot a nod, "okay we should get going."

Alisha jumped from her chair, "where are we going?"

"We're going to go to the station Alisha."

"The station" Alisha whispered Noah quickly took her hand and Olivia bent down, "Alisha remember what we talked about nothing bad is going to happen to you or Noah."

"I know" the girl said as she looked at Olivia with scared yet trustful eyes.

"It will be alright Alisha" Elliot said with a smile, "me and Olivia will make sure."

Alisha nodded as Olivia picked the girl up and carried her out the front door while Noah walked beside Elliot with a small smile on his lips.

_Thirty minutes later_

Elliot got two coffees from the vending machine and came back to find Olivia staring through the glass window of the doctor's office smiling at Alisha and Noah being examined by nurses. Elliot stood beside her and passed her one of the black coffees, "they look very scared" Elliot said softly as he saw Noah keeping a firm hand on Alisha's hand.

"As expected" Olivia whispered, "but they were scared of me when they first met me hopefully they'll warm up to the doctor and nurses as well."

"I'm surprised the kids warmed up to me so quickly" Elliot said as he crossed his arms, "I thought I looked scarier than you."

Olivia smirked, "you shouldn't have had your head shaved I told you people would make fun of you."

"Yeah" Elliot muttered, "i'm surprised I got a calm reaction from Noah I was expecting him to treat me a lot worse than he did."

"He thinks you look like Bruce Willis."

"Oh" Elliot said with a chuckle, "but I don't look anything like Bruce Willis with or without my hair."

"Take it as a compliment" Olivia whispered with a smirk as she saw the doors opening and one of the nurses coming out, "how are they doing?"

The nurse took a deep breath before answering, "Alisha and Noah are both heavily bruised on the chest we've x rayed them for any internal injuries but based on what we have seen today amazingly we think they're going to be fine. We don't have anything we need to worry about just that the children need to avoid any rough activities for a while."

Elliot nodded, "did they tell you how they got those bruises?"

"With a belt" the nurse replied with a look that told the two detectives she wasn't used to seeing this every day, "a man hit them with a belt."

"Thank you" Olivia whispered as she walked in at Noah helping Alisha put on her tea shirt. Olivia wrapped Alisha in a gentile hug, "are you okay sweetheart?"

"We're okay" Noah said, "Alisha didn't cry."

"They're nice" Alisha said as she took a lollipop out of her mouth, "they gave us lollipops."

"See" Elliot said as he smiled, "doctors and nurses are nice."

Noah nodded as he stared at Elliot, "you didn't run away."

"No of course not" Elliot said, "there's no where else I would rather be."

Noah smiled widely and Alisha hopped down from the doctors bench, "where is the police station?"

"It's a short drive from here are you sure you two are okay?"

"We're okay Olivia" Noah said with a smile, "don't worry I can protect Alisha."

_Ten minutes_ later

Elliot drove to the 16th precinct while Olivia sat in the backseat with Alisha on her lap and Noah staring ahead into space. Elliot parked the car and the boy turned around and looked at Olivia, "what will happen to us now?"

"We're going inside" Olivia said, "and then i'm going to ask you two some questions."

"Questions" Noah whispered.

"Noah" Olivia bent in close and looked the boy in the eye, "I know you don't want to talk about it and I understand why but it is very important that you tell us everything about mr M, anyone he was involved with, what he looks like and anything else you can think of."

"What will happen if I do?"

"You won't go back to mr M's house ever again."

Noah stared at Olivia before he got out of the car and Olivia picking up Alisha quickly followed the boy inside with Elliot bringing up the rear. They walked into the heart of the precinct and were greeted by Don walked toward them, "good work you found the children."

"They found my house" Olivia whispered as she put her hands on the kid's shoulders, "and lucky for me I saw them outside my window."

"Well we have them now" Don said, "I think its important we start the interview with them as soon as possible."

"Elliot can you take the children for a second?" Olivia whispered.

"Sure" Elliot said, "come on kids i'll show you Olivia's desk." The children walked away following Elliot while looking back at Olivia as Olivia herself smiled at the children before turning to her boss, "Don they're very nervous I might give them a quick tour before asking them questions."

"Alright" Don said bluntly as he turned and walked back to his office.

Olivia walked to where Elliot was showing the children Olivia's flawless office desk, "and this is where Olivia work."

"It's really clean" Alisha said as she went to hold Olivia's hand.

"Olivia hates mess" Elliot muttered with a smirk, "one time I spilt coffee on this desk and she went nuts." Elliot imitated Olivia frantically cleaning the desk and Olivia rolled her eyes, "I did not go nuts" she muttered as the children giggled, "I just said to you Elliot you clumsy muppet be more careful."

"She was beating her chest" Elliot grinned at Olivia, "like Tarzan."

Olivia gently punched Elliot with a smile, Alisha grabbed her hand and stood in front of Elliot, "don't hurt Elliot."

"Sweetheart" Olivia said, "I didn't hurt him did I Elliot?"

"No of course not" Elliot replied, "she just punched me gently as a joke."

"Oh" the girl said with wonder.

"That doesn't mean you two should start doing it" Olivia warned, "we shouldn't punch people."

"You did it" Noah said with a smirk.

"I know Elliot i'm sorry."

"What?" Elliot said as he put a hand next to his ear.

"I'm sorry" Olivia muttered as Noah giggled, "don't rub it in."

"Okay" Elliot said, "well should we get down to business."

Olivia sighed it was the worst part of her job seeing children cry so she could protect them from future harm it somehow felt even worse than usual with Noah and Alisha, "alright kids we need to ask you some questions."

"Questions time" Alisha said.

"We'll do in one of the quiet rooms" Elliot pointed to a silent office on the other side of the precinct and Olivia led the kids in to the room. She pulled up two bean bags for the children to sit on before she drew up an extra chair for Elliot and sat on one herself. The children looked up at her with wide eyes that made Olivia want to forgot about asking them questions and just draw them into a tight loving hug instead but with all the training and experience her job had taught her she took several deep breaths and put on a professional yet empathic expression on her features, "Alisha Noah the questions me and Elliot will ask you will be very hard but it is important that you tell us the truth so we can help you."

Noah took Alisha's hand and Olivia smiled gently "lets start at the beginning you two were in an orphanage weren't you."

Noah nodded with Alisha.

"Was it a nice place?" Elliot said.

Alisha nodded, "a very nice place, it had toys and drawings and flowers."

"Were you there a long time?"

"Since dad died" Noah whispered, Olivia could see tears of pain in the boy's eyes and she gently put a hand on his shoulder, _its okay Noah._

"Alisha" Elliot said, "can you remember living anywhere else?"

"Mr M's house" the girl replied.

"Okay" Olivia wrote notes down in her book, "so you were living in an orphanage and then one day mr M came to the orphanage."

"He said he was looking for kids" Alisha whispered, "he took me and Noah and other kids."

Olivia's blood ran cold hearing those words, "there were other children?"

"Other people took them" Noah said, "but then we all saw each other at mr M's place."

Olivia leaned forward, "can you tell me where that is."

"Mr M said our house is on nowhere street" Alisha whispered.

"Right" Elliot narrowed his eyes as he thought about what questions he could ask which would track this bastard down, "do you know what the house looks like?"

"Its dark and spooky" Alisha whispered.

"It looks like a factory" Noah nodded.

"A factory" Olivia whispered, "what does mr M look like."

"He wears masks" Alisha whispered, "sheep mask, pig mask... alien mask."

"Can you remember what he looked like when you first met him.

"He" Noah said as he furrowed his forehead, "had curly hair and his eyes were brown and he isn't as big as Elliot."

"I see" Olivia whispered, _clever little scum_.

Elliot put his hand on Olivia's forearm seeing the anger on his partner's face, "you told us that there was a man who hurt you with a belt."

"Yes" Alisha whispered as tears started to form in the girl's eyes.

"Were there other men" Elliot whispered, "other people who hurt you."

"The cook was mean" the girl croaked.

"And the customers were bad to" Noah whispered.

Olivia got off the chair and took the children's hands in her own, "did they do something to you?"

"We always hid when they came" Noah said, "but other kids didn't."

"They grabbed the kids and went into the dark place" Alisha whispered "and kids would cry when they come out."

"Right" Olivia whispered, "two days ago when I met you on the street why were you selling cookies."

"Mr M said to sell them" Noah put an arm around Alisha, "make lots of money and we couldn't go home until we did."

"Was home far away Noah?"

"Mr M drove us far away he said he would get us when we sell all the cookies."

"He didn't come" the little girl whispered. Olivia had heard enough she pulled both the children into her arms, "okay no more questions." Elliot watched the three of them with a grave expression, "kids there are some toys in the corner can you check them out while me and Olivia talk."

The children slowly drew back and Noah took Alisha's hand, "okay come on Alisha."

Elliot led Olivia outside the room and stared at the rage burning in Olivia's eyes, "well this is something I haven't heard of before."

"That bastard" Olivia said with fury, "he sent Alisha and Noah out into the cold to die."

"Liv we don't that for sure."

"It's as clear as day Elliot" Olivia hissed, "this scum and his mates are using kids for sick reasons and then disposing of them."

Elliot sighed he knew Olivia was likely right and it angered him deep down, "well if it is the truth what matters is you found them and we're going to help them, and we're going to help the other children as well."

"I can start helping them by tracking this man down."

"The problem is" Elliot whispered, "we have almost no information that can help us, mr M has done all he can to make sure no one would be able to find him should any of his victims be found."

"Well we'll just have to search every nook and cranny."

"Olivia I know its hard but now is the time to stay calm."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in rage, "you want me to be calm?

"For the children's sake" Elliot said as he stared into Olivia's eyes and Olivia looked at him as she slowly calmed down, "your right, I hate it when your right."

"I'm right all the time so you must really hate me."

Olivia emitted a small chuckle before she sighed, "i'm getting those two McDonalds I bet they haven't had that in years."

"I'll get the McDonalds, you stay here and spend time with the children they need someone like you right now."

Olivia nodded as Elliot gave her a quick wink and walked away while Olivia opened the door, she looked at the children playing together and her heart softened as she walked over to them, "Livy" Alisha said with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart" Olivia whispered.

"What's wrong Liv" Noah said.

"Um nothing its nothing" Olivia lied, "do you like the toys here?"

"The toys are great" Alisha said, "can you play with us?"

"I would love to play with you two" Olivia replied with a smile as she sat on the carpet.

Elliot came through the door twenty minutes later and held up two bags, "hey guys I got lunch."

"You made pancakes again" Alisha whispered.

"Not quite I got Mcdonalds."

"What's Mcdonalds" Noah muttered.

"Its food" Olivia said as she exchanged a grin with Elliot, "you will love it."

The children took the bags and started to eat the fries, Olivia watched them until she heard a knock on the door and Alexandra Cabot poked her face into the room, "i've been looking for you two."

"What is it?" Elliot said.

"Don wants you to give him a full report on the interview with the children and then get back to work.

Olivia walked closely to Alexandra, "what about the children?"

"We can handle the children" Alexandra whispered, "Don has arranged for them to spend the night in the hospital and one of us will take them there at the end of the day."

"I see" Olivia replied she walked to the children and bent down, "okay Noah Alisha we have to go now."

Noah immediately stood up and grabbed hold of Olivia's arm, "don't go."

Alisha hugged Olivia's neck tightly, "please don't go."

"Kids" Olivia whispered, "i'll be back tomorrow you're going to stay here for a while and then your going to go with the other detectives back to the hospital and stay the night there."

"Don't go Livy" Alisha said softly.

"Alisha are you afraid of the nurses and detectives?"

The girl just clung to her legs, "Alisha do you remember you were afraid of me."

"I was afraid of you" Alisha whispered.

"Now your not because you got to know me and if you got to know these nurses to you'll find out that they are very nice and they won't hurt you or say mean things and they are here to help you."

Noah let go of Olivia's arm and looked into the woman's eyes, "promise you'll come back."

"I promise Noah" Olivia whispered, "i'll be back tomorrow morning."

"It's alright Alisha" Noah said, "we can trust Liv she is good."

"Okay" Alisha whispered as she opened her arms letting Olivia know she wanted to be picked up. Olivia gave her a hug and felt a kiss on her cheek as Alisha drew back with wide eyes "don't forget about me."

"I don't think I could ever forget about you or Noah." Noah smiled at Olivia's words and Elliot watched the three of them, _Olivia should be raising a family instead she is devoting her life to her job_.

A few hours later Elliot walked with Olivia over to central park until they came to a bridge, "your very fond of those children" Elliot whispered.

"They've been through so much" Olivia replied, "what happened to them no child should have to endure that."

"They'll never have to deal with it ever again" Elliot said firmly, "you and I are going to make sure of that."

Olivia looked into the water and closed her eyes, "that's the thing Elliot if they go into foster care or back to the orphanage it worries me what if the same thing happens again. I told them everything will be alright and if it isn't alright they'll never be able to trust anyone again."

"Liv" Elliot whispered as he covered Olivia's hand with his own, "you can't think like that."

"Well I know something I can do" Olivia whispered, "I can make sure the person who gets them doesn't have so much as a parking ticket to their name."

"Are you going to question them yourself" Elliot said with a grin. Olivia glared at him, "Elliot."

"I'm sorry these people the children mentioned mr M we don't know the other names."

"I don't care if his name is mr m mr e or mr xyz he's going to be put behind bars I swore it to myself."

Elliot nodded, "we'll find him and we'll make sure justice is done not just for Noah and Alisha but for all the children he has hurt."


End file.
